Visilusia of Esfera
My dear, you will find no greater group of daring adventurers on all of Esfera, of this I assure you! The Kingdom of Visilusia is a great Human Kingdom in the Realm of Esfera. It is known for its powerful naval might as much as its large collection of adventurers, explorers, and mercenaries. History Visilusia is one of the oldest Human civilizations on Esfera, and often boasts to be the very oldest. Whether or not this is true is up to debate, though there is evidence of very old ruins across the great island of Iberian. In Visilusia's long history, clans and tribes gave way to small petty kingdoms, which gave way to larger kingdoms, which were finally united into one, grande Kingdom of Visilusia. A large group of brave warriors and explorers of Visilusia mapped and settled some of the then-unoccupied areas of what is now Frisland, skirting around that which had been colonized by Royaume. The place became a battlefield sometimes for the countries' wider conflicts, until the many colonists and tribal locals, who had become friendly, rose up and through off their far-off rulers, forming the Kingdom of Frisland. Most of Visilusia's present concerns are with exploration, discovery, and colonization of far off lands, as well as plundering said lands for their natural and not-so-natural resources. Government Visilusia is an expansive, imperial Kingdom. While the King of Visilusia commands the loyalty and respect of his vassals and subjects, there is a general level of freedom from government control within the kingdom. While taxes are paid, one of the major ways the King and lesser nobles gain wealth is a tithe paid from successful expeditions by adventurers and explorers, who pay some of their treasure, if they bring back any, to the kingdom. The colonies of Visilusia are treated as distant duchies, each colony ruled over by a Governor-Baron, and each larger set of colonies ruled by a Governor Primera, sort of a Governor-Duke. Nobles are referred to with the honorable suffix of Don. Visilusia is currently ruled by his Excellence, King Hernando Fernando de Fortuna. Military As a freedom valuing nation of adventurers, Visilusia walks a thin line militarily. On the one hand, the warriors of the nation are skilled, experienced, and vicious. On the other, most of them lack organization and are not entirely reliable. Los Tortugas The greatest naval power of Visilusia, Los Tortugas - The Turtles - are massive, armored ships. The slow moving vessels are outfitted with layers of metal plating designed to be the only viable protection against the powerful Royaumi arbalests, a battle of weapon against armor. El Cid The highest honor a warrior of Visilusia may obtain is that of'' El Cid de Campeador'', the Lord of Champions. Awarded to the greatest fighter in the nation, it names him as the champion of the king and defender of Visilusia's freedoms. Culture The culture of Visilusia is focused around adventure, exploration, and new thrills. As such, the citizens of the country are always up for new and exciting thrills. Whether this goes as far as traveling on an adventure, or merely trying a new dish, it is important to the lives of Visilusians that they continue to grow and explore new things. Matadores The mighty bull-men of Visilusia, great warriors and entertainers. They defeat many foes in the arenas of Visilusia, whether they be human, minotaur, or a mighty beast. Some Matadores also travel the world, seeking adventure and new thrills as any brash young human Visilusian might. Religion Religion is not overly important to the people of Visilusia, except when it is pressed upon them by others. While Visilusian culture encourages the exploration of different faiths, it is seen as a choice, not something that should be demanded of a person, even by their parents. Locations Visilusia is located primarily on the island of Iberian, though it has settlements on several nearby islands and many far off colonies. Traville The capital city of Visilusia, powerful and imperial. Traville is the seat of power for not only the King of Visilusia but many merchant enterprises as well, and it boasts one of the most impressive docks in all Esfera. Much of the sea port area of Traville is covered by canvas or some other sort of roof, that the ships and their crews might escape the sea as soon as they are docked. Mantiago The inland city of great endeavors and many bull-fight arenas. Quixote A farming town among many windmills, Quixote is most known as a casual resting place for older adventurers, who regale both the locals and travelers with their many wild tales of adventure. It rains slightly less often in Quixote than other portions of Visilusia. Violencia A fortress-city where many of Visilusia's standing military are stationed, ready and eager for war with their nation's rivals. San Rodrigo One of the colonial capitals of Visilusia. Populated by a multitude of races and ethnicities, it is ruled over by Don Pedro de Fortuna, distant cousin of the king. Los Diablos A colony of Visilusia that fell to vicious pirates and now serves as one of their bases. Affiliations Visilusia fosters a rivalry with Outono and Royaume both, and they have fought many wars, in many different ways. Notable Citizens Hernando Fernando de Fortuna King of Visilusia. A strong, older gentleman, King Hernando is cordial yet physically impressive, always eager to show off that he is still physically fit despite the graying of his hair and mustache. Roberto "Magnifico" de Valido A ship captain with a writ from King Hernando to explore and trade across Esfera. He is consumately fanciful. See Also Return to the Realm of Esfera. Category:Realm of Esfera Category:Nations